


picnic basket

by thunderylee



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Hokuto and Yasui hook up.





	picnic basket

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori.

Fantasies are one thing, but once Yasui is lying on the bed, gloriously naked and staring up at Hokuto with devious eyes, nothing he could have conjured up in his head begins to compare. Hokuto just stares down at him, not knowing where to start first, wanting to touch everything at once but at the same time touch nothing and make Yasui beg for it.

“You look like you want to eat me,” Yasui says, his voice quiet but strong, and both of Hokuto’s hands twitch with the need to make contact.

“That’s sort of what I want to do,” Hokuto replies, his honesty shining with how distracted he is right now.

“That’s not creepy at all,” Yasui tells him, but he’s smiling, and Hokuto feels compelled to lean down and kiss that expression right off his face.

He does, lips crashing together before Hokuto realizes it himself, his hands running up and down Yasui’s chest as he stretches out on top of him. His senses take over, mainly taste and touch as he licks his way into Yasui’s mouth and slides his hands down to Yasui’s bare thighs.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Yasui asks, though the hitch in his breath indicates that Hokuto knows exactly what he’s doing.

“Of course,” Hokuto assures him, reaching down between Yasui’s legs to prove himself. It turns out to backfire in his face when Yasui moans so loudly that Hokuto feels it in his toes, shivering as he squeezes Yasui’s cock firmly.

Yasui arches, hips pushing into the touch. “Mm, show me what you can do.”

A mixture of gravity and instincts leads Hokuto down to Yasui’s waist, hands now moving up while his mouth kisses down. It’s like his body is on autopilot as he just takes it into his mouth, sucking down Yasui’s length until it hits the back of his throat, where he feels the deep groan Yasui lets out in response.

“Oh,” Yasui gasps, the sound going right to Hokuto’s own cock that’s already rubbing against the mattress. “Who taught you how to do this if it wasn’t me? I’m kinda jeal—fuck, okay, no more talking.”

If Hokuto’s mouth wasn’t full, he would have smirked in satisfaction at rendering Yasui speechless before he even really got started. Then he starts moving and Yasui arches clear off the floor, his next noise joined by one of Hokuto’s as fingers slide into his hair and tug a little. It’s not hard enough to be painful, but it leaves a lingering sting on his scalp as his hips give an involuntary thrust forward.

“Are you humping the bed?” Yasui asks, his voice laced with breaths as Hokuto sucks him in and out. “Damn, that’s hot. Come up here and do that to me.”

A sharp jolt of arousal shudders through Hokuto as he pulls back enough to speak. “You want me to stop doing this?”

He flicks his tongue along the tip and now Yasui is the one who shudders, writhing beneath Hokuto and frowning like this is the most difficult decision in the entire world. It’s rather amusing to see someone frown while getting a blowjob, or maybe it’s just Hokuto’s sadistic desire to torture Yasui into making the choice despite both of them knowing how this is going to end.

Yasui’s thighs fall open under Hokuto’s palms, his body answering for him, and Hokuto teases him with light touches until he jerks so violently that he almost smacks Hokuto in the face with his cock. Hokuto retaliates by sucking him down hard and fast, pulling another beautiful moan from his lungs that has Hokuto feeling like they’re in an AV movie.

He stops just as suddenly as he’d started, but Yasui barely gets out half a whine before he’s gasping in shock because Hokuto goes down instead of up. Hokuto uses his thumbs to spread Yasui open and admire how the puckered hole twitches in need before giving it a quick lick.

That’s enough to have Yasui squirming, making Hokuto tighten both arms around those thighs to keep him still as he licks more. Yasui’s a blubbering mess before Hokuto even gets his tongue inside, hissing a mixture of swear words and Hokuto’s name that has Hokuto moving faster, circling the muscle until it lets him in. Yasui’s moans echo in his head as he licks as far inside as he can, giving a few grunts of his own as he thrusts into the wet spot he’d created in time with his actions.

“Hokku, Hokku, Hokku,” Yasui chants, tugging on Hokuto’s hair with a purpose now. “Want you now.”

Hokuto doesn’t oblige right away, purely out of spite, but the truth is that he wants it just as bad and can only make it until Yasui tightens around his tongue before retracting it and climbing up Yasui’s body. Yasui has no reservations about kissing him and now his tongue is licking something that licks back, legs wrapping around Hokuto’s waist like he’s ready to take it right now, without any further preparation.

Hokuto knows better and grabs for the tube they’d left within reach, only fumbling a little bit as he coats his fingers and slips them inside Yasui one at a time. He’s relaxed enough for two to start, hips pushing back in double time as Hokuto works him open even more. Yasui’s whole body shudders when Hokuto finds that spot, drinking down Yasui’s moans that don’t stop as Hokuto adds a third finger and moves them as fast as he can.

“Get inside me right now,” Yasui demands, barely detangling his tongue from Hokuto’s before speaking. “Right _now_ , Hokku.”

Hokuto couldn’t be ornery even if he wanted to, thrusting into Yasui the instant his fingers are out of the way. He continues kissing Yasui as both of his hands push Yasui’s legs up to his chest, pinning him to the bed and snapping his hips to hit him deep. Yasui’s nails dig into his back, enough to get him in trouble at work, but it feels so fucking good that he can’t find a good reason to make him stop.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Yasui says, and Hokuto falls out of their kiss to press his face into Yasui’s neck, feeling all of Yasui’s words hot on his ear. “Just like that, Hokku, _fuck_ you’re so good.”

The praise gives Hokuto another shot of arousal, accompanied by a sharp chill from the sweat on his back as he works harder than any dance rehearsal. He feels it in every nerve in his body, the strain of physical exertion coupled with the intense desire for release, along with something else that has him wrapping his arms around Yasui’s shoulders to get even closer.

“You keep moving like that, I’m gonna come all over myself,” Yasui warns, his hands shaking as he tries to keep his grasp on Hokuto’s slick back. “You’re so fucking hot, and—right there, Hokku, right there, please don’t stop.”

Hearing Yasui beg is nicer than Hokuto expected it to be, but he can’t hold back long enough to have fun with it. Accepting the challenge, he thrusts as hard as he can and chokes on his air when Yasui starts to tighten around him. One of the sets of claws disappears from his back and shoves between them, bumping his stomach with every stroke as the moans in his ear get louder.

Yasui comes before Hokuto can catch his breath, stealing it all over again as his body squeezes Hokuto so much that he has no choice but to follow. Everything falls still except their combined gasps for air and the beating of their hearts, which is all Hokuto knows for a long while until he can focus again.

“I’m keeping you,” Yasui says firmly, like Hokuto is a stray he’d brought in from the street, and Hokuto snorts at how accurate that analogy is.

It’ll never work out, but it’ll be worth it for the sex.


End file.
